marveltvuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Universe
The Marvel Universe is a shared universe taking place on television series airing on NBC. Television series Iron Man (2013-16) In its first season, Tony Stark, a billionaire industrialist and genius inventor is kidnapped and forced to build a devastating weapon. Instead, using his intelligence and ingenuity, Tony builds a high-tech suit of armor and escapes captivity. When he uncovers a nefarious plot with global implications, he dons his powerful armor and vows to protect the world as Iron Man. Uncovering corruption in his own company, he discovers trusted ally and chairman Obadiah Stane was working with Tony's captors to allow himself to take over the company. Tony is able to defeat Stane in the end, with help from S.H.I.E.L.D., a secret organization investigating superhuman disturbances, just before revealing his identity as Iron Man to the public. In the second season, with the world now aware that he is Iron Man, Tony faces pressure from all sides to share his technology with the military. He is reluctant to divulge the secrets of his armored suit, fearing the information will fall into the wrong hands. With Pepper Potts and "Rhodey" Rhodes by his side, Tony must forge new alliances and confront a powerful new enemy, Whiplash. Tony also learns more about S.H.I.E.L.D. from Director Nick Fury, including that his father was a founding member. Tony meets S.H.I.E.L.D. spy Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black Widow. In the third and final season, following the devestating Battle of New York, Tony is pit against an enemy whose reach knows no bounds. When Stark finds his personal world destroyed at his enemy's hands, he embarks on a harrowing quest to find those responsible. This journey, at every turn, will test his mettle. With his back against the wall, Stark is left to survive by his own devices, relying on his ingenuity and instincts to protect those closest to him. As he fights his way back, Stark discovers the answer to the question that has secretly haunted him: does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man? In the end, Tony gets the Extremis removed from his body and rids himself of all the Iron Man suits, finally retiring, while also declaring that he will always be Iron Man. The Incredible Hulk (2013-14) Scientist Bruce Banner desperately hunts for a cure to the gamma radiation that poisoned his cells and unleashes the unbridled force of rage within him: The Hulk. Living in the shadows--cut off from a life he knew and the woman he loves, Betty Ross--Banner struggles to avoid the obsessive pursuit of his nemesis, General Thunderbolt Ross and the military machinery that seeks to capture him and brutally exploit his power. As all three grapple with the secrets that led to the Hulk's creation, they are confronted with a monstrous new adversary known as the Abomination, whose destructive strength exceeds even the Hulk's own. One scientist must make an agonizing final choice: accept a peaceful life as Bruce Banner or find heroism in the creature he holds inside--The Incredible Hulk. Thor (2014-17) Captain America (2014-17) Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-) Doctor Strange (2016-) Ant-Man (2017-18) Spider-Man (2017-) Black Panther (2017-) Infinity War (2018-19) Captain Marvel (2018-) Cast Accolades Saturn Awards Primetime Emmys Golden Globes